


For You

by JohnHamishHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, HLV spoilers, Maryarty, Post Season 3, Some sex happens, if that's a thing, just to let you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnHamishHolmes/pseuds/JohnHamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not only do we get to BURN Sherlock Holmes into the ground, but we get to shatter John Watson while we're at it. A two for one deal"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interesting thought that came into my head after watching HLV. I really liked Mary in the first 2 episodes, but the way she could go from assassin to cute wife in a few minutes freaked me out. She could be hiding anything.
> 
> Warning for language.  
> The rating will go up

Mary jogged up to the inconspicuous-looking black flat.

Ugh. East London was horrid. Even the dreadful suburb she as currently living in was better than this.  
But at least no one would find them here.

She knocked on the door. The customary knock. "Light tap. 2 second pause. Two hard knocks. 3 second pause. Light tap"

Seb answered the door. "It's about time you showed up." He reached out to guide her through the door.  
Mary swooped his hand out of the way and pinned it against the door. "I'm early, cunt. Let me through"  
Seb cringed. "It looks like you've got that under control"

She found Jim perched on an armchair in the distasteful excuse for the living room.  
"Anita. So good to see you" Jim said with a cunning grin. God, he was so creepy when he wanted to be. But she loved him. He was the only one allowed to call her by her real name.

She had first heard of Jim while he was still out convincing the world that Sherlock was a fraud. He had come to her with a proposal.  
"Sherlock Holmes is going to die. But I guarantee he will not stay dead. Your assets could be extremely vital in the coming years"

At that point, "Mary" as she had called herself, was still not sure how to go about her life. She missed everything. The thrill of a perfect hit. The running and chasing.  
She couldn't handle being "good".  
And Jim. God, he was beautiful. He was brilliant. And when he toned it down, he really could be romantic and sweet.  
He gave her an offer she just could not resist.

But these days, it was getting harder and harder. She was seeing less of Jim. He'd promised it was only because he could not afford to be spotted just yet. And she had to keep things up with John.

John. She was faking everything with him, even the pregnancy.  
"Sherlock may not be as smart as me, but he is just a teeny bit better than the rest of the world. He'll notice something is up with you. Let's give him a decoy. One he can't argue with."

So she was forced to wear increasingly heavy and uncomfortably large pregnant bellies, with mechanisms that kicked and moved at random intervals. They had to hack into the ultrasound scanner at their clinic. Not a difficult job. But a tedious one nonetheless.

"Anita, darling. Think about how perfect it will be." Jim soothed when she complained. "Not only do we get to BURN Sherlock Holmes into the ground, but we get to shatter John Watson while we're at it. A two for one deal"  
Mary was finding it harder and harder to act like she was in love with the dreadful man. She had taken to picking at his shoulder scar while he was asleep, knowing how much pain it could cause him.  
Yes, it was a bit dirtier and simpler than she was used to playing at, but it made the long days with John Watson just a tiny bit more bearable.

 

Seb passed Anita her tea. "Ta" she said, taking her surprisingly convincing insert off and settling into Jim's lap.  
"Well, love. How did he react?"  
"You know, baby. You know everything." She said

"Doesn't mean I don't like hearing it from the inside source" Anita just gave him a smile and a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, come on. You can do better than that, can't you?" Jim turned in and within seconds, they were fully making out, their mugs of tea falling to the ground, forgotten.  
Seb muttered something irrelevant and left the room.

"Good." said Jim, fixing the collar on his Westwood jacket. "Not that he's gone, we can get down to business. The next step in our plan."

 

John and Sherlock were in Baker Street, listening to Mycroft go on and on about Moriarty.  
"Although we have a few of his spies being monitored, his own whereabouts are not known at this time"  
Sherlock bolted up "Then what is it your goons are doing all day? He hasn't personally contacted me yet, and it's been two days. What is he playing at?"

John thought for a second, rubbing his shoulder. It had been hurting quite a lot lately, and he wasn't sure why.  
"He knows you saw the message. The whole country saw it. Making you wait is the most painful thing he could do to you."

Sherlock glared. 

"Don't be impatient, dear brother. John is quite right. You can't be too excited and make a mistake when he finally reveals himself." Mycroft rose from the couch.  
Mycroft's phone buzzed with a text alert.  
He unlocked it to reveal a blocked number.

The message had four words.

"Maybe he already has".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some dirty sex stuff. So, you know. Don't read it if that's not your thing.
> 
> This was written by the amazing jeffhardyluvsme on tumblr. They are kind of the best person ever and I think this chapter is amazing.
> 
> So please give them the love for this scene. I didn't do anything.

Mary didn't get many chances to shower without worrying about John coming in, so she used her time at the dreadful flat to at least get something practical done. As she went over to the bathroom, she heard Jim shooing Seb away, telling him to stay out all night. 

Finally,they were alone, Mary knew Jim was wanting her, they had been so busy lately they haven’t been able to be with each other. That and she may or may not have teased him all day, by now he had to be harder than a rock, she finished her shower smiling.

She stepped out drying off and wrapping the towel around her body, she walked out of the bathroom. As soon as she was in the bedroom she was pushed up against the wall, she gasped before being kissed. She kissed back eagerly wrapping her arms around Jim’s neck plunging a hand into his hair, he ran his hands along her body tugging the towel from her waist throwing it to the ground.

She moaned into his mouth as he ground his hips into hers allowing her to feel his erection. He pulled away smirking at her, “You feel that? What you do to me, I need you love.”

She smiled, “Then take me Jim.”

He kissed her again wrapping her legs around her waist, she chuckled into his mouth as he carried her over to the bed. He pulled away making her whine lightly, he tossed her lightly on the bed before beginning to strip out of his shirt and pants.

She licked her lips crawling across the bed, she helped him with his pants. Mary tugged Jim’s boxers down just far enough to pull out his erection, she lightly licked he tip before taking him fully into her mouth. He bucked in his moaning in pleasure as she took hims deeper, what she couldn’t reach with her mouth she used one hand to wrap around him, the other hand she used to play with his balls.

She swirled her tongue while bobbing her head, he was on edge and she was keeping her there. Finally Jim pulled away from her, making a pop of her lips, he pushed her down to the bed quickly stripping the rest of the way. He climbed onto the bed resting over her, he ghosted his lips over hers, “I’m going to make you scream my name.”

She smirked, “All talk and no action love.”

He growled capturing her lips in a passionate kiss before sliding into her, seating himself in fully. He waited a few seconds before pulling back and thrusting back in quickly starting a rhythm up. Mary kissed back nipping at his lips until he opened them letting their tongues tangle. 

They were both so close, all the sexual tension built up, neither of them thought they would last long.

Jim pulled back from the kiss panting, he took one of Mary’s hands and held onto it, lacing their fingers together while his other hand reached down playing with her clit. Mary gasped bucking her hips more, “Jim! Oh please, I’m close make me come love.”

He chuckled moving to kiss her neck where he bit down sucking to leave his mark on her, Mary’s back stiffened as he thrust into her again as she screamed out his name cumming hard.

He groaned, burying his head into her neck as he thrust into her twice more before moaning out her name as he spilled his seed into her.

They both laid there panting trying to get back their breath, Jim looked at Mary, “Told you I would make you scream my name.”

She chuckled tiredly, “Shut it, rub it in more later. Right now I just want to sleep.”

He smiled, “Sleep.” He pulled out of her laying down beside her, he pulled the blanket over them before pulling her into his arms both of them quickly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the rating will probably go up by the next chapter. I want to include a Mary/Jim sex scene in the near future. But I am asexual, and having no sexual experiences or desires to speak of, I would be grateful for anyone who would be willing to write that portion for me.  
> Let me know in the comments or shoot a message over to legoandfeels.tumblr.com
> 
> I love hearing what you think, so comments and critiques are always welcome.


End file.
